1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for carrying percussion instruments, particularly drums of various kinds, cymbals, xylophones, and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments but none providing the combination of features disclosed and claimed herein.
La'Flame U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,683 discloses a carrier for percussion instruments having an abdominal plate connected at one end of a unitary frame partly encircling the wearer at the waist and having an upstanding rear portion pivotally connected to a back pressure plate. Shoulder bars are connected to the back pressure plate and wrap about shoulders and support straps connect to the abdominal plate that has suitable fixtures for attachment of various percussion instruments.
Hsieh U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,610 shows a carrier for percussion instruments having a "T" bar, a pair of shoulder bars, a belly plate. The shoulder bars are bolted on a lateral plate of the "T" bar. The lateral plate has arc-like slots and spaced semi-circular holes permit bolts to slide in the slots. The fastening end of each shoulder bar has a hole and an arc-like slot from the upper portion to the lower portion permitting angular adjustment of the shoulder rightward or leftward for various applications. The carrier holder is applied to carrying a bass drum fastened by J-bars.
La Flame U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,032 shows a carrier for various instruments such as marching bells, a marching xylophone or a marching marimba, which are sup-ported on the apparatus by the use of suitably-constructed extension arms. The carrier frame is a U-shaped bent bar welded or otherwise attached to a belly plate and has extension arms that project from the belly plate to engage and support the instrument.
La Flame U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,144 shows an instrument carrier with a forwardly-projecting frame portion having a drum mounting assembly. The mounting assembly has adjustable clamp jaw elements with curved surfaces that conform to the cylindrical side wall of a drum. In practice, the side wall of the drum is sandwiched between the jaw elements and the assembly is secured in clamping engagement on the drum side wall by mechanical fasteners such as a pair of screw and nut sets which are passed through bores in the clamp elements and drawn tight to securely clamp the drum side wall. The mounting assembly may be mounted on the side wall of drum between the drumheads or, alternatively, on a portion of the side wall or a rim which projects outwardly of the drum head.
Dranchak U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,839 discloses a drum-supporting harness having two shoulder hooks with cushion pads or liners, a breast plate secured to the hooks, and a hanger structure attached to the breast plate and depending therefrom. Carried by the lower portion of the hanger structure are upwardly facing hooks, a spacer bar extending downward from the hooks, and a spacing abutment carried by the spacer bar and extending forwardly therefrom. The hooks and the spacing abutment engage upper and lower portions of the body of the drum. The hanger structure is adjustable or extensible by means of overlapping strips that can be secured in a number of different positions. An adapter assembly attaches to the upper rim portion of the drum for connecting of hooks 16 to the drum.
La Flame GB patent 2,123,676 (based on U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,442) discloses a carrier for percussion instruments or the like which includes the combination of a belly plate with a carrier bracket for supporting an instrument at an outwardly-overhung position about a fulcrum area of contact with the front waistline area of the person, a rigid band with a generally bent contour to extend along a portion of the waistline area of the person to the back of the person, a back-plate riser arm supported by the ban to extend in a generally upward direction such that a portion of the arm will extend along the back thoracic region of the person, and means carried by the arm for imparting to the thoracic back region of the person a reactive force to the overhung weight of the instrument about the aforesaid means forming a fulcrum area of contact with the person.
Other possibly relevant prior art is Pyle U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,357; May U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,910 and May U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,810.